Don't Hurt Yourself
by shwngla
Summary: Damon is possessed and Bonnie is hell bent on getting him back. She's willing to play the games he's willing to play even he has to bring her down with him. 8.01 rewrite.


**AN: Lapis Love you inspire me, so I can up with this little gem. Enjoy!**

She didn't have a supernatural sense of smell or anything special like that, but there was definitely a gas leak. She knew this because she smelled the gas five miles before they reached their destination which was further down an empty road where they found an abandoned car.

Bonnie turned to look at Stefan who she noticed was gripping the steering wheel rather tightly. She figured it was out of frustration because they've been to three different towns in the Alabama state area and found nothing but clues in the form of limbs twisted in ridiculously morbid gestures. They were mocking them. Bonnie made a mental note to give Damon a swift kick in the balls for that little hand gesture waiting for her when she opened the storage closet to one of the gas stations they stopped at.

"I shouldn't have to say this since I suspect you can already smell it." Bonnie said now standing a few feet away from the abandoned car.

"I know, we have exactly ten minutes before the car explodes." Stefan said thoughtfully

Bonnie nodded "So what? We're just going to sit here, wait and call it bluff? Or are we going to get the hell out of here?"

"They know we're on to them, that's why they left clues. We found nothing in the last twenty miles expect this car." he said before opening the door to the backseat to check inside.

"Or maybe this is some not so clever plan to kill us. I mean what better way to get rid of the pain in your ass than by getting rid of the pain." Bonnie asked left brow raised.

Stefan looked up and smiled a little "He really rubbed off on you."

Bonnie stuffed her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket "Who?"

"Damon. I mean I knew you two became close after spending months together in that prison world. But I had no idea you would turn into his mini me."

"That's not a compliment."

Stefan chuckled in some cases he would have to agree "It's not in most cases but in this one it is." he said feeling underneath the passenger seat "he brought out that spark in you I haven't seen since I moved back to Mystic Falls."

Bonnie eyed Stefan before lowering her eyes "Finding out you're a witch, losing everyone you love and still managing the time to die three times would kill the spark in anyone."

Stefan looked up and saw Bonnie looking down the empty road "I'm sorry. I don't tell you that enough, but I am. Especially for my part in your life turning out the way that it did."

Bonnie laughed "Are you saying my life is shit?"

Stefan laughed shaking his head "I think your life didn't end up the way you wanted and it's mostly because of Damon, Elena and I."

"Elena didn't have a choice in this either, she didn't ask to be a doppelganger."

Stefan nodded "True, but we loved her and whether or not she wanted to admit it that thrilled her. So much so that subconsciously or not she wanted to hold on to it. She couldn't let us go anymore then we could have let her go and because of that the people around us paid for that. You more than anyone."

Bonnie swallowed and before she could say anything they heard the sound of a cell phone ringing.

Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other.

"It's not mine." Bonnie said before opening the trunk. A cellphone with blood on it sat ringing in the center with her name flashing on the screen "It's a text message."

Stefan grabbed the phone, opened it and after a few seconds frowned. "I don't understand."

"What does it say?"

 _"You wear clothes of the brightest of colors and bells ring on your every step._

 _You laugh at me, I laugh at you. Tell me, what are you?"_

Bonnie laughed bitterly at the fact that Damon remembered her love for riddles.

"Bonnie? What's wrong? What does that mean?" he asked moving to stand in front of her.

Shaking her head she whispered "A fool."

And before Stefan could respond the car exploded.

The sound of chains, water and obnoxious whistling was all she heard when she woke up. Bonnie groaned.

"Careful, you hit your head pretty hard. I think you may have a concussion but since I'm not a doctor I'm going to need a second opinion."

Bonnie's vision blurred the sound of bells and whistles from the explosion were still a low pain in her ass "I guess it would be too much to ask if you would take me to a doctor so I could maybe get that second opinion?" she wheezed, looked down and noticed she wasn't handcuffed or chained.

Damon laughed "Or I could give you a hit of my B positive," He said waving his wrist back in fourth "I know how much you enjoy that."

Bonnie shook her head "Are you flirting with me?"

"Aren't I always?"

"I thought I was the one with the concussion" vision still slightly blurred she looked around the room "Where's Stefan?"

Damon shrugged "He's around."

"What no handcuffs or chains for me?"

Damon wiggled his brow "Didn't know you were into that."

Bonnie snorted deciding to change the subject. She looked in the direction she felt him most "You didn't kill him. I know this because even though you aren't dealing with a full deck, there's a part of your humanity that's still there and intact," she said trying to stand but wobbled a little "Otherwise I would be dead instead of having this painful conversation about your humanity..yet again."

Bonnie wasn't confident Damon wouldn't kill her, especially in this state. But until she found Stefan and a way out of here she might as well call him bluff and hope for the best.

Damon smiled "Who says I'm not going to kill you?" he asked walking slowly towards her. Bonnie lifted her chin but made no other move to step back. "You know how much I love to play with my food."

"Is that what you've been doing? Feeding." Bonnie eyed him for a while and shook her head "Of course not. You've been a vampire for a long time you only feed to survive. It's more about the hunt and fear you get from your victims for you. Killing gives you that. Is that why all those people are dead?"

"Last time I heard they were missing."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Over a hundred people are dead, Damon. Does that mean anything to you?"

"No, and that bothers you doesn't it? It proves I'm beyond saving." he took a step closer to Bonnie "news flash Bon Bon it's been the same song and dance since you met me. But you let your guard down. You let me in and you started to care more than you thought you ever would."

Bonnie smiled tightly "It's always been my blessing and curse."

Damon ran a hand threw her black curls marveling at the softness "How much of a blessing has it really been?"

At this point Bonnie should have ended this little mind game a while ago but she still needed to find Stefan or at the very least hope that Stefan would find her.

Bonnie grabbed his hand and released it from her hair "Obviously not much. But oddly enough I don't regret our friendship even though I wish I did sometimes."

Damon tilted his head at that "You regret our friendship?"

"Sometimes." Bonnie shrugged and watched Damon's eyes crinkle at the corners. She turned and saw a door on the right side of the room "The way you talk me makes me want to see what kind of new and fun shape I could twist you in. I've learned a long time ago not take the things you say to me so personally. Especially when we hated each other, but these last few years it seems like it gotten worse."

Damon remained silent.

"I get you blame me for what happened to Elena. But I'm not the reason she is in a coma, Kai is and I'll be damned if I allow you to treat me like I did."

Bonnie knew she couldn't make a run for it without him catching her, so she didn't bother trying.

Damon laughed "I blame you Bonnie for a lot of things but none of those things aren't connected to Elena."

"Since when?"

"Since I realized you and Stefan are the only two people standing between me and the man I'm supposed to be."

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest "and what is that? A psychopath?"

Damon laughed "Look who's flirting with who now." he smirked

Bonnie looked down at her hands and frowned a little, she should've had cuts, burns some kind of evidence that she was in an explosion. She blinked a few times her vision was clearing up and the bells and whistles she was hearing had suddenly stopped.

 _What the hell?_ She thought. Stefan didn't have time to feed her blood before being taken himself and she's pretty sure she would've remember that. She didn't have a concussion, she wasn't a doctor so she couldn't be certain about that. But all signs pointed to the fact that she healed herself.

She wondered how long it would take for Damon to notice.

"Look, as much as I want to play the" she did her cute little air quotations "analyze Damon game. I don't really care. Either you kill me and get it over with, or you let me go so I kind find Stefan."

Damon titled his head "Why so eager to die? What happened to my Bonnie? The one that was done sacrificing herself?"

Bonnie held up a hand "First of all, I'm not your anything, outside of reluctant best friend slash future suspect in your untimely murder. Secondly, this isn't a sacrifice. This is me saying you're full of shit. So either kill me or let me go."

Damon's jaw ticked. He grabbed a fist full of Bonnie's hair and forcefully yanking her towards him. Every light bulb in the joint blew out. "Well well well, it looks like the witch finally has her bag of tricks again" His mouth hovered over hers "Besides, talking shit. Let's see what else that pretty little mouth of yours can do."

Bonnie eyes widen and before she knew it his lips were on hers.

 **AN: And that's how I rewrite 8.01. Let me know what you think ;)**


End file.
